wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wrestlemania
WrestleMania⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁫⁯⁫⁯⁫ – cykl corocznych gal wrestlingu⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁫⁯⁫⁯⁫ nadawanych poprzez system pay-per-view⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁫⁯⁫⁯⁫ (PPV) i produkowanych pomiędzy końcówką marca⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁫⁯⁫⁯⁫, a początkiem kwietnia⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁫⁯⁫⁯⁫ przez WWE, amerykańską federację wrestlingową z Connecticut. Od czasu pierwszego eventu z 1985 roku powstały 32 edycje, a trzydziesta trzecia odbędzie się w Orlando w stanie Floryda 2 kwietnia 2017. WWE określa WrestleManię za najważniejsze PPV w ich kalendarzu ze względu na bycie najbardziej opłacalną i mającą najdłuższą historię istnienia względem innych gal PPV, generując wielkie zyski dla federacji. Określa się ją jako Super Bowl wrestlingu. WrestleMania została stworzona przez właściciela WWE, Vince’a McMahona, lecz sama nazwa „WrestleMania” została wymyślona przez długoletniego spikera i WWE Hall of Famera Howarda Finkela w 1984.1 Rozpowszechniony sukces WrestleManii pomógł wybić się na sam szczyt federację, przez co WWE stało się największą federacją pro-wrestlingu na świecie. Dzięki WrestleManii powstawały nowe główne gwiazdy federacji, przykładowo Shawn Michaels, mający przydomek „Mr. WrestleMania” przez serię wysoko ocenianych przez fanów meczów czy też The Undertaker, który był niepokonany na WrestleManii do 2014 roku. Celebryci tacy jak Aretha Franklin, Cyndi Lauper, Muhammad Ali, Mr. T, Alice Cooper, Lawrence Taylor, Pamela Anderson, Mike Tyson, Donald Trump, Floyd Mayweather, Pete Rose, Burt Reynolds, Mickey Rourke, Snoop Dogg, Sean Combs, Kid Rock, Fred Durst, Ozzy Osbourne, Ronda Rousey, Kid Ink i inni brali udział w edycjach gali. WrestleMania napędza światowy komercjonalny sukces WWE przez media, handel towarem związanym z federacją i gale. Wszystkie gale prócz WrestleManii 13 zostały wyprzedane w krótkim czasie, przy czym ostatnie edycje gali zostały wyprzedane w kilka minut od rozpoczęcia sprzedaży biletów. Pierwsza WrestleMania odbyła się w Madison Square Garden w Nowym Jorku; dziesiąta i dwudziesta edycja również tam się odbyły. Frekwencja w hali podczas WrestleManii III wyniosła 93 173 osoby, co było rekordową liczbą osób w halach zamkniętych w Ameryce Północnej2. Rekord ten został pobity 14 lutego 2010 podczas meczu gwiazd NBA, gdzie frekwencja wyniosła 108 713 osób3. W 2016, WrestleMania 32 pobiła rekord WrestleManii III w największej ilości fanów na stadionie, której liczba wyniosła 101 763 osób. Wszystkie edycje odbyły się w Północnej Ameryce, przy czym 30 z nich w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 2 w Kanadzie. Historia 1985–1989 World Wrestling Federation (znane obecnie jako WWE/World Wrestling Entertainment) wystawiło pierwszą WrestleManię 31 marca 1985 w Madison Square Garden w Nowym Jorku. Walką wieczoru był tag-team match pomiędzy WWF Championem Hulkiem Hoganem i Mr. T, którym towarzyszył Jimmy Snuka przeciwko Roddy’emu Piperowi i Paulowi Orndorffowi, którym towarzyszył Cowboy Bob Orton. Finansowy sukces gali utwierdził status federacji za najlepszą promocję w Ameryce podczas rywalizacji z innymi federacjami takimi jak National Wrestling Alliance i American Wrestling Association. Wśród publiki byli biznesowi celebryci Sy Sperling i Tony D’Angelo. WrestleMania 2 miała miejsce rok później w trzech miastach: Uniondale, Rosemont i Los Angeles. W każdym z nich odbyły się po cztery walki, jednakże główną walką wieczoru było starcie zwycięskiego WWF Championa Hulka Hogana przeciwko King Kong Bundy’emu w Steel Cage matchu. Rekord ilości fanów w hali zamkniętej został pobity podczas WrestleManii III – wynosił 93 173 osoby. Gala na dobre przypieczętowała pozycję federacji i wypromowała profesjonalny wrestling. Żeby wypełnić halę, federacja zadecydowała o wyłączeniu stanu Michigan z dostępu do pay-per-view, aby fani z tamtych okolic mieli możliwość obejrzenia gali tylko na żywo8. W walce wieczoru zmierzyli się WWF Champion Hulk Hogan oraz pretendent do pasa André the Giant. Drugą ważną walką w karcie był pojedynek pomiędzy Randym Savagem a Rickym Steamboatem o WWF Intercontinental Championship. Jest ona określana nie tylko jako jedna z najlepszych walki w historii WrestleManii, ale również w historii wrestlingu i niektórzy (w tym Vince McMahon) uważają, że „skradła show”. WrestleMania IV odbyła się w Atlantic City Convention Hall w Atlantic City. Podczas gali odbył się turniej który miał wyłonić nowego WWF Championa oraz cztery walki niebędące częścią turnieju. W drugiej rundzie zmierzyli się uczestnicy zeszłorocznej walki wieczoru, Hogan i André the Giant, natomiast w finale Randy Savage pokonał Teda DiBiase’ego, zostając nowym WWF Championem. Rok później federacja powróciła do tego samego miasta hostując Wrestlemanię V, na której Hulk Hogan pokonał Randy’ego Savage’a w walce wieczoru o WWF Championship. Do dzisiaj jest to jedyny przypadek w którym rok po roku WrestleMania odbywa się w tym samym mieście. 1990–1999edytuj Po raz pierwszy WrestleMania odbyła się poza Ameryką podczas szóstej jej edycji, w SkyDome (obecnie znane jako Rogers Centre) w Toronto w Kanadzie. W walce wieczoru, The Ultimate Warrior zdobył WWF Championship pokonując ówczesnego mistrza, Hulka Hogana. Rok później WrestleMania wróciła do Ameryki, gdzie w Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena w Los Angeles odbyła się WrestleMania VII. W walce wieczoru Hulk Hogan pokonał Sgt. Slaughtera wygrywając WWF Championship, natomiast The Undertaker odbył swoją pierwszą walkę na WrestleManii. Po tym, 'Taker był niepokonany przez kolejnych 20 meczów aż nie został pokonany przez Brocka Lesnara na WrestleManii XXX. Kolejna edycja, WrestleMania VIII, odbyła się w Hoosier Dome w Indianapolis gdzie Randy Savage pokonał Rica Flaira o WWF Championship, a także Hulk Hogan pokonał Sida Justice poprzez dyskwalifikację. The Undertaker posiadał rekord 21 wygranych pod rząd na WrestleManii. WrestleMania IX była pierwszą, która odbyła się na odkrytym stadionie. Była to pierwsza i jedyne WrestleMania w historii gdzie WWF Championship zmieniał właściciela dwa razy. Yokozuna pokonał Breta Harta i zwyciężył tytuł, lecz przegrał go kilka minut później na rzecz Hulka Hogana. Dziesiąta edycja gali, WrestleMania X, odbyła się ponownie w Madison Square Garden. Podczas gali Owen Hart pokonał swego starszego brata Breta. Drugą z ważniejszych walk był ladder match o WWF Intercontinental Championship pomiędzy Razor Ramonem i Shawnem Michaelsem, który wygrał Ramon. W walce wieczoru Bret Hart zdobył WWF Championship pokonując Yokozunę. Bret jest jedynym wrestlerem, który podczas jednej nocy przegrał pierwszą walkę i później wygrał drugą zdobywając WWF Championship. WrestleMania XI odbyła się w Hartford Civic Center w Hartford, gdzie w walce wieczoru gwiazda futbolu Lawrence Taylor pokonała Bam Bam Bigelowa. Rok później odbyła się WrestleMania XII w Arrowhead Pond w Anaheim. W walce wieczoru, Shawn Michaels pokonał Breta Harta w 60-minutowym Iron Man matchu. Walkę tę uważa się za jedną najlepszych w historii federacji. Podczas gali powrócił The Ultimate Warrior który pokonał Hunter Hearst Helmsley’a (znanego później jako Triple H). W następnym roku na WrestleManii 13, Bret Hart zmierzył się ze „Stone Cold” Stevem Austinem w submission matchu. Walka została oceniona niesamowicie pozytywnie przez włodarzy federacji oraz fanów, zaś Dave Meltzer dał jej pięć gwiazdek (najwyższa nota). W walce wieczoru The Undertaker pokonał Sycho Sida (dawniej Sid Justice) zdobywając WWF Championship. Na WrestleManii XIV, Steve Austin pokonał Shawna Michaelsa (któremu towarzyszył Mike Tyson) i został nowym WWF Championem. Mimo że Tyson był związany ze stajnią D-Generation X, okazało się, iż przez cały okres rywalizacji dwóch wrestlerów, Tyson był po stronie Austina. Podczas gali odbyła się również walka pomiędzy The Undertakerem i Kanem, gdzie to 'Taker wyszedł zwycięsko. Gala jest znana jako początek „The Attitude Ery”. Rok później na WrestleManii XV, Austin pokonał The Rocka ponownie zdobywając WWF Championship. To była pierwsza z trzech gal, na których był mecz pomiędzy tą dwójką, którzy byli głównymi gwiazdami Attitude Ery. 2000–2009 Na WrestleManii 2000 mogliśmy po raz pierwszy ujrzeć Triangle Ladder match o WWF Tag Team Championship, w którym wzięli udział The Hardy Boyz, The Dudley Boyz oraz Edge i Christian. W walce wieczoru gali zmierzyli się WWF Champion Triple H, The Rock, Big Show oraz Mick Foley w Fatal 4-Way Elimination matchu, gdzie każdy członek rodziny McMahon odprowadzał innego uczestnika do ringu: Stephanie McMahon Triple H’a, Vince McMahon The Rocka, Shane McMahon Big Showa i Linda McMahon Micka Foley’a. Shawn Michaels wrócił z emerytury w 2002 tworząc mecze kandydujące do tytułu „Match of the Year” – zyskując pseudonim „Mr. WrestleMania”. Na WrestleManii X-Seven, Steve Austin pokonał The Rocka i zdobył WWF Champiobship. Podczas gali zmierzyli się ze sobą Vince i Shane McMahon w Street Fight matchu, a Edge i Christian zdobyli WWF Tag Team Championship przeciwko Hardy Boyz i Dudley Boyz w drugim w historii Tables, Ladders and Chairs matchu. Była to pierwsza WrestleMania która odbyła się po zakończeniu Monday Night Wars i zakupieniu rywala federacji, World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Gala jest również uważana jako data, w której zakończyła się Attitude Era. WrestleMania X8 była ostatnią WrestleManią wyprodukowaną przez WWF, która dwa miesiące po gali zmieniła nazwę na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). W walce wieczoru, Triple H pokonał Chrisa Jericho zdobywając Undisputed Championship. Podczas gali, Austin, The Rock i The Undertaker pokonali kolejno Scotta Halla (dawniej Razor Ramon), Hulka Hogana i Rica Flaira, którzy wrócili do federacji po pobycie w WCW. Na WrestleManii XIX odbyła się ostatnia walka Steve’a Austina, gdzie przegrał z The Rockiem, kończąc ich długą rywalizację. Hulk Hogan pokonał Vince’a McMahona, a także Shawn Michaels uczestniczył w jego pierwszej walce na WrestleManii od pięciu lat, pokonując Chrisa Jericho. World Heavyweight Championship był broniony po raz pierwszy w historii WrestleManii, gdzie Triple H pokonał Bookera T. W walce wieczoru Brock Lesnar pokonał Kurta Angle wygrywając WWE Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment celebrowało dwudziestą edycję WrestleManii w Madison Square Garden. Podczas gali The Undertaker (który powrócił do jego persony nieumarłego) pokonał Kane’a w ich drugim starciu. Eddie Guerrero pokonał Kurta Angle tym samym broniąc World Heavyweight Championship, zaś w walce wieczoru jego bliski przyjaciel Chris Benoit pokonał Triple H’a oraz Shawna Michaelsa w Triple Threat matchu zdobywając WWE World Heavyweight Championa.Na gali Rock ‘n’ Sock Connection (The Rock i Mick Foley) przegrali z Evolution (Batistą, Randym Ortonem i Riciem Flairem) w 2-on-3 handicap matchu. Dzień przed galą powróciło WWE Hall of Fame, które odbywa się co roku dzień przed WrestleManią. Na WrestleManii 21 odbył się pierwszy w historii Money in the Bank ladder match, czyli sześcioosobowy ladder match z zawieszoną nad ringiem walizką, którą zwycięzca może użyć w dowolnym momencie (do kolejnej WrestleManii) dowolnej telewizyjnej gali celem rozpoczęcia walki o WWE Championship lub World Heavyweight Championship. Walkę wygrał Edge. W walkach wieczoru John Cena pokonał Johna „Bradshawa” Layfielda, zdobywając WWE Championship, a Batista pokonał Triple H’a, dzięki czemu wygrał World Heavyweight Championship. Na gali odbyła się ostatnia WrestleMania’owa walka Eddiego Guerrero przeciwko Reyowi Mysterio, ponieważ pod koniec roku zmarł na zawał serca. Na WrestleManii 22 ponownie odbył się Money in the Bank ladder match, gdzie zwyciężył Rob Van Dam. Podczas gali The Undertaker pokonał Marka Henry’ego, Rey Mysterio pokonał Randy’ego Ortona i Kurta Angle w Triple Threat matchu o World Heavyweight Championship, a w walce wieczoru John Cena pokonał Triple H’a poprzez submission tym samym broniąc WWE Championship. Na WrestleManii 23, Money in the Bank ladder match powiększył się o dwie osoby dzięki utworzeniu trzeciego brandu w federacji, ECW. Walkę wygrał Mr. Kennedy. W walce wieczoru, John Cena pokonał Shawna Michaelsa broniąc WWE Championship. Niżej w karcie, The Undertaker pokonał Batistę zdobywając World Heavyweight Championship i powiększając swój rekord bycia niepokonanym. Reprezentowany przez Donalda Trumpa, ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley pokonał Umagę, który był reprezentowany przez Vince’a McMahona, w walce nazywanej jako „battle of the billionaires”, a sędzią specjalnym był Steve Austin. To była również ostatnia WrestleMania na której WWE Women’s Championship był broniony. Na WrestleManii XXIV, Shawn Michaels pokonał Rica Flaira w bardzo wysoko ocenianym pojedynku, zaś w Money in the Bank ladder matchu występowało siedmiu wrestlerów z trzech brandów (RAW, SmackDown i ECW), a walkę wygrał CM Punk. Walizkę MitB zdobył również na przyszłorocznej edycji. ECW Championship był broniony po raz pierwszy i ostatni, gdzie Kane pokonał Chavo Guerrero w rekordowe 8 sekund. W jednej z walk wieczoru, Randy Orton pokonał Triple H’a i Johna Cenę broniąc WWE Championship, zaś The Undertaker pokonał Edge’a i ponownie zdobył World Heavyweight Championship. To była druga WrestleMania na odkrytym stadionie. Podczas WrestleManii XXV, Chris Jericho pokonał WWE Hall of Famerów Roddy’ego Pipera, Jimmy’ego Snukę i Ricky’ego Steamboata. Shawn Michaels po raz pierwszy w historii WrestleManii próbował zatrzymać rekord Undertakera, przegrywając z nim podczas gali i rok później w rewanżu, tym razem ze stypulacją, iż jeżeli Michaels przegra, będzie musiał odejść na emeryturę. Obie walki są niesamowicie pozytywnie oceniane przez fanów i krytyków. Oprócz tego, John Cena pokonał Edge’a i Big Showa zdobywając World Heavyweight Championship, a w walce wieczoru Triple H obronił WWE Championship przeciwko Randy’emu Ortonowi. 2010- Na WrestleManii XXVI John Cena pokonał Batistę ponownie zostając WWE Championem. Dodatkowo, Chris Jericho obronił swój World Heavyweight Championship pokonując Edge’a. Tuż po powrocie Breta Harta do federacji po ponad dwunastu latach, pokonał on Vince’a McMahona w No Holds Barred matchu. Odbył się również ostatni Money in the Bank ladder match, w którym wzięło udział dziesięć gwiazd RAW i SmackDown (brand ECW zlikwidowano miesiąc wcześniej), a walkę wygrał Jack Swagger. Money in the Bank ladder match przeniesiono na oddzielne pay-per-view pod tą samą nazwą co walka. Podczas WrestleManii XXVII powrócił The Rock po siedmioletniej przerwie, będąc hostem tej gali. Będący długoletnimi komentatorami, Michael Cole i Jerry Lawler wzięli udział w pojedynku przeciwko sobie ze Stone Cold Stevem Austinem jako sędzią specjalnym. Triple H przegrał swoją drugą (poprzednia z WM X-Seven) walkę z Undertakerem. To była jedyna WrestleMania w historii, gdzie World Heavyweight Championship i WWE Championship nie zmieniły swojego właściciela. World Heavyweight Champion Edge pokonał Alberto Del Rio, co później się okazało ostatnią walką w karierze Edge’a przed odejściem na emeryturę 11 kwietnia. The Rock zamknął galę powodując przegraną Johna Ceny w walce wieczoru z The Mizem o WWE Championship, co doprowadziło do ogłoszenia dzień później na RAW walki wieczoru następnej WrestleManii. WrestleMania XXVIII miała trzy „walki wieczoru”. W pierwszej The Undertaker po raz trzeci pokonał Triple H’a w Hell in a Cell matchu poprzez przypięcie, przy czym w klatce sędzią specjalnym był wieloletni przyjaciel Huntera, Shawn Michaels, powiększając swój rekord do 20 wygranych. W drugim, CM Punk obronił WWE Championship przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho poprzez poddanie9. Główna walka wieczoru to starcie pomiędzy The Rockiem, który pokonał Johna Cenę w „Once in a Lifetime” matchu, jednakże rewanż odbył się rok później. W 2013 na WrestleManii 29 pojawiło się 80 676 fanów, co jest drugim w kolejności rekordem ilości osób w historii WrestleManii. Ponownie gala miała trzy „walki wieczoru”. W pierwszej, The Undertaker powiększył rekord do 21-0 pokonując CM Punka. Triple H wraz z pomocą Shawna Michaelsa pokonał Brocka Lesnara. W ostatniej, rewanżowej walce, John Cena pokonał The Rocka zdobywając od niego WWE Championship. Na gali po raz ostatni broniony był World Heavyweight Championship, gdzie Alberto Del Rio pokonał Jacka Swaggera. Tytuł został zunifikowany wraz z WWE Title, tworząc WWE World Heavyweight Championship. WrestleMania XXX to trzydziesta edycja gali wyprodukowana przez WWE 6 kwietnia 2014 na stadionie Mercedes-Benz Superdome w Nowym Orleanie10. Na początku gali Daniel Bryan pokonał Triple H’a. Dzięki stypulacji, zagwarantował sobie miejsce w walce wieczoru, podczas której wygrał WWE World Heavyweight Championship, poddając Batistę. W walce również brał udział ówczesny mistrz, Randy Orton. Podczas gali ujrzeliśmy koniec rekordu ilości wygranych bez porażek Undertakera, który został zatrzymany przez Brocka Lesnara. WrestleMania 31 miała miejsce w Levi’s Stadium w Santa Clara 29 marca 2015.11 Brock Lesnar bronił WWE World Heavyweight Championship w walce wieczoru przeciwko Romanowi Reignsowi, jednakże podczas walki Seth Rollins użył swojej walizki Money in the Bank zamieniając walkę w Triple Threat match i wygrywając ją. Dodatkowo, Triple H pokonał Stinga w jego pierwszej walce dla federacji. Po rocznej przerwie powrócił również Undertaker i pokonał Bray’a Wyatta odnosząc 22 zwycięstwo, Randy Orton pokonał Setha Rollinsa, a Rusev stracił United States Championship na rzecz Johna Ceny, który jako pierwszy czysto pokonał Ruseva. Inną ważną walką był 7-osobowy ladder match o WWE Intercontinental Championship, który wygrał Daniel Bryan. WrestleMania 32 odbyła się na AT&T Stadium w Arlington w Teksasie 3 kwietnia 2016. Gala pobiła rekord obecnej publiki na stadionie, której liczba wyniosła 101 763, a ogłosił ją The Rock. W walce wieczoru, Roman Reigns pokonał Triple H’a zdobywając WWE World Heavyweight Championship. W innych walkach, The Undertaker pokonał Shane’a McMahona w Hell in a Cell matchu ze stypulacją, iż gdyby Shane wygrał, zdobyłby kontrolę nad WWE Raw, lecz 'Taker utraciłby możliwość przyszłych występów na WrestleManii. Brock Lesnar pokonał Deana Ambrose’a w No Holds Barred Street Fight, Charlotte pokonała Becky Lynch i Sashę Banks stając się pierwszą posiadaczną nowo wprowadzonego WWE Women’s Championship, zaś The Rock pokonał Ericka Rowana w sześć sekund, pobijając rekord najkrótszej walki w historii WrestleManii. Dodatkowo, Baron Corbin wygrał trzeci coroczny Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, eliminując jako ostatniego Kane’a. Przyszłość WrestleMania 33 ma odbyć się 2 kwietnia 2017 w Orlando Citrus Bowl w Orlando na Florydzie12 Zaangażowanie celebrytów Przez lata na WrestleManiach pojawiało się sporo celebrytów z różnych dziedzin. W walce wieczoru pierwszej WrestleManii Billy Martin zapowiadał wrestlerów, Liberace wystąpił jako chronometrażysta, a Muhammad Ali był jednym z sędziów. Mr. T brał udział w walce jako tag team partner Hulka Hogana. Na WrestleManii 2 odbył się 20-osobowy battle royal, w którym brali udział wrestlery oraz gracze NFL. Na WrestleManii XI w walce wieczoru zmierzyli się Lawrence Taylor i Bam Bam Bigelow. Mike Tyson pojawił się na WrestleManii XIV jako specjalny sędzia w walce pomiędzy Shawnem Michaelsem i Stevem Austinem, natomiast profesjonalny bokser Butterbean walczył w boxing matchu przeciwko Bartowi Gunnowi na WrestleManii XV. Na WrestleManii XIV, XV i 2000, Pete Rose brał udział w krótkiej komicznej rywalizacji z Kanem, gdzie ich spotkanie zawsze kończyło się wymierzeniem Tombstone piledrivera lub chokeslamu dla gwiazdy. Big Show walczył z sumo wrestlerem Akebono w sumo matchu na WrestleManii 21 i trzy lata później z Floydem Mayweatherem w boxing matchu na WrestleManii XXIV. Gwiazda Ekipy z New Jersey, Nicole „Snooki” Polizzi brała udział w 6-osobowym tag team matchu w drużynie z Trish Stratus i Johnem Morrisonem przeciwko LayCool (Layli i Michelle McCool) i Dolphowi Zigglerowi. Na WrestleManii XXVIII, Maria Menounos wraz z Kelly Kelly pokonały Beth Phoenix i Eve Torres w tag-team matchu. Podczas show występowali również muzyczni celebryci tacy jak Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Gladys Knight, Willie Nelson, Reba McEntire, Little Richard, Boyz II Men, Ashanti, Boys Choir of Harlem, Michelle Williams, John Legend, Nicole Scherzinger, Fantasia Barrino, Keri Hilson Robert Goulet, Motörhead, Limp Bizkit, Saliva, Run-D.M.C., Salt-n-Pepa, Living Colour, Ice-T, Drowning Pool, Flo Rida, P.O.D., Machine Gun Kelly, Rev Theory, Mark Crozer i Kid Rock. WrestleMania Axxess W 1988, wraz z The Trump Organization, WWF przygotowało mały festiwal celebrujący WrestleManię IV, na którym można było zdobyć autograf, zjeść przekąskę i wziąć udział w 5-kilometrowym maratonie. To samo przygotowano rok później. W 1992, festiwal zorganizowano w dzień WrestleManii VIII, gdzie można było przebrać się za swojego ulubionego wrestlera i wziąć udział w turnieju w grze WWF WrestleFest na automatach. W 1993, WWF przygotowało „WrestleMania Brunch” w dzień WrestleManii IX, podczas którego Lex Luger zaatakował Breta Harta. W 1994, WWF zaoferowało fanom „Fan Fest” na weekend podczas którego odbywała się WrestleMania X. Fani mogli wejść do ringu, wziąć udział w grach, poznać gwiazdy i kupić towar. Powtórzono to samo rok później przed WrestleManią XI. W 1999, WWF zorganizowało pierwszy sobotni pre-WrestleMenia event dzień przed WrestleManią XV. WrestleMania Rage Party było emitowane na żywo na USA Network1314. Rok później federacja zorganizowała pierwszy WrestleMania Axxess w Anaheim Convention Center zastępując WrestleMania Rage Party. Można było wziąć autograf i pamiątkę związaną z wprowadzanym WWE Hall of Famerem. Były również aktywności, gdzie fani mogli wejść do ringu i ze sobą zawalczyć15. W 2001, WrestleMania Axxess miało miejsce w Reliant Hall i było jeszcze większym wydarzeniem z większą ilością możliwych aktywności. Fani mogli przejrzeć specjalne produkcyjne ciężarówki federacji16. W 2002, WrestleMania Axxess zostało rozszerzone do trzech dni (14–16 marca). W latach 2004–2008, WrestleMania Axxess miało miejsce w różnych miastach Ameryki i Kanady z mniejszą ilością gwiazd i atrakcji. W 2009, WrestleMania Axxess wróciło i jest kontynuowane co roku jako czterodniowe wydarzenie mające miejsce w tym samym miejscu, gdzie odbywa się WrestleMania. Lista gal